Worlds After
by Muggle-Born2113
Summary: Kat's life was turned upside down after a trip to a haunted church. She discovers she was something she didn't even know existed, she has abilities people dream of, and that there is evil that she must defeat. Will the evil be defeated once and for all or will it take over everything? After COLS. Bad at Summaries but it is better than it sounds.


Kat looked around for any people walking by. The coast was clear.

She turned to her to fearful friends behind the bushes. She rolled her eyes and waved them over. They stayed where they were, no muscles moved except for their shivering arms.

"Come on, guys. There's nothing to be scared of." Nicole cocked her head so her brown cornrows bounced around. Kat felt a sarcastic remark coming. "Kat, this isn't a field of daisies we're talking about here. It's a haunted church. _Haunted._"

Kat crossed her arms. "Do you honestly believe that? They're just rumors, they're not real. Besides I want to look around."

"Are you serious? Look at Samantha; she's basically having an anxiety attack. "Samantha was curled in a ball under Nicole's comforting arm.

"Fine. You guys stay here than. I'm going to look around. You're welcome to come join me when you two are done being babies."

Kat got up and walked toward the old church. It wasn't haunted. She didn't believe in that crap, but she was still curious. She wanted to see what was so scary about it, and as much as she didn't want to leave them in that bush she wasn't going to let them stop her.

She heard the sound of crushing leaves behind her and she turned around. There they were. Samantha and Nicole. Nicole was furiously glared at her while Samantha looked down at the ground with her dark, curly hair covering her face.

Kat sighed and took a few steps toward her. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Samantha, there is no reason to be afraid. It's not haunted." Samantha looked up and her dark brown eyes made it hard for Kat not to change her plans to go in to that church and instead take Samantha home where she felt safe. Samantha nodded.

Kat held her hand out for her friend and Samantha's shaky hand reached down and grasped her hand tightly.

They walked up the path to the iron gates. Kat gasped. The scenery had just changed. The old, ugly church had just turned to a grand castle-looking building. It had started at the bottom and a gold spark floated up and changed the rest until it reached the tip. It was magical.

"Did you guys see that?" Kat asked. Samantha and Nicole looked at her. Samantha looked like her mind had been blown. "You saw that too?"

Kat nodded. "See what?" All eyes were turned to Nicole now. Kat pointed to the building. "Didn't you see it?" Nicole shook her head.

Fear was back on Samantha's face. She tugged on Kat's hand, down the path to the busy highway. "Guys, this is getting strange. We should go." She turned to go but Kat refused.

"No. We have to check this out." Kat argued. How could they just leave? Something strange was happening and it was a message or a sign or something. She just didn't know what.

Kat felt like the idiot in the horror movies. The one who stays or goes to the haunted area. They're the ones who got that hurt first, but how could you not go. You can't just not go because it's strange.

"I don't want to die because you wanted to 'check this out'." Samantha retorted. "She's right. Kat this is dangerous." Nicole backed her up.

"Seriously? Can you guys stop being so scared? We have to see what's going on here. A building just turned from an old church to a freaking castle. Something's going on here." Kat said.

"Kat, we're not detectives. Leave this for the police." Nicole said. Kat shook her head. "We need to check this out. Are you with me or not?" She crossed her arms and her eyebrow was raised.

They sighed and nodded. Kat turned and touched the Iron Gate. It opened under her touch and it led the way to the grand building. She hesitantly took a slow step forward and so did they. Then they took another and another and another until they got to the end and they opened the door to the building.

They looked around to see where they should go. Kat's right ear perked up. Voices. She heard voices.

"This way." Kat said and followed the slowly growing louder voices. She finally reached a room that sounded like that is where the voices were coming from.

"_Arthur, I'm not putting my child in danger. She's not doing it and neither are they." _The voices were faint and she couldn't hear well. She, as quietly as she could, turned the knob on the door and opened it so a crack of light peeked through.

"Kat no!" Samantha whispered. Kat pressed her pointer finger to her lips and quietly shushed them. She brought her ear closer to the crack to where she wouldn't be seen, but so she could hear clearly.

"_I don't want to put her in danger or her friends, but she's the best option we've got." _One of the men said. His voice was old and over used, but it was also wise.

"_I don't care. She hasn't even had training and there are shadow hunters who can defeat him just fine. She won't do it." _The second man retorted. The voice sounded so familiar. It was like the person who spoke's name was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know what it was.

"_Think of the other people who would be in danger because of this, Jace."_

Kat gasped. Dad? It was her dad! How could her dad be here?

"Kat, isn't that your dad?" Nicole said. Kat nodded. Why was he here? Why were the talking about her? Why would she be in danger?

The voice she heard next made her skin crawl.

"_Katherine?"_

**Should I continue? Please review for any feedback. **

**BTW Kat is Jace and Clary's daughter, Samantha is Simon and Isabelle's, and Nicole is Maia and Jordan's.**


End file.
